


Not Imaginary

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Persona Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Memories of a forgotten imaginary friend and moments with a very real lover. Minato and Ryoji go at it during the Dark Hour, and Minato remembers why he cares.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Kudos: 29





	Not Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not set out to write something explicit when I pick "childhood" as a prompt, but here we are. Hope you enjoy.

**THEN**

“Your turn!” shouted the small child.

Another boy, one who appeared to wear a prison uniform, covered his eyes. “One...two…”

The first boy ran off, looking for a good place to hide.

Several coffins stood in the empty kitchen, but he knew his friend would check behind those first. No, he needed somewhere else.

They’d agreed to only use the cafeteria and kitchen, so where to hide?

“Five...six…”

Oh no!

He slid under a table with lots of chairs around it. Hopefully Pharos wouldn’t look down too soon.

“Nine...ten! Ready or not here I come!”

The boy curled up tight, making himself as small as he could manage.

“Aww, I thought for sure you’d hide behind a coffin.”

Yeah, he’d figured.

He saw bare feet walk by the table.

“Hmm. A cabinet?”

A door opened and closed.

“No. Minato! Where are you, Minato?”

Minato didn’t make a sound.

“Come on, Minato,” another cabinet opened and closed, “I want to hide too.”

Minato reminded himself to not make a sound.

Big blue eyes stared at him. “Found ya.”

Minato pouted, but crawled out from under the table.

“You knew before, didn’t you?”

“Heh-he.”

“Pharos!”

“I thought you’d be sad if I found you too fast.”

“Well,” Minato turned away, “that’s true.”

“Come on, we don’t have much longer.”

“Alright.” Minato covered his eyes. “One...two…”

  
  


**NOW**

“Minato! Where are you?” called the boy. His yellow scarf looked strange in the greenish light of the dark hour. “You’re the one who asked me to meet you.”

“Over here,” replied a soft voice.

Man, he loved that voice. So soft. So calm. And, anymore, so caring.

Ryoji rushed around a corner into a small alley. Several coffins stood in the tight space.

Minato Arisato casually leaned against one of them, ignoring the blood which seeped from its seams.

Ryoji ran up to him, wrapping the slight teen in a great big hug.

“I can’t believe you wanted to see me again.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Ryoji let go, laughing. Count on Minato to not even see the problem. In less than a month they would be fighting, but for now…

He leaned down, lightly brushing Minato’s lips with his own.

MInato raised his own head slightly, pressing his own lips tighter against Ryoji’s.

“Thank you.”

“You’re my oldest friend, Ryoji. One I can’t live without.”

Ryoji grabbed his hands. They felt cold in the winter air. 

“I want you to live without me.”

“I know.” Minato reached up, brushing a stray strand of hair from Ryoji’s face.

He couldn’t help himself. Ryoji grabbed Minato in another embrace.

“I wish you’d just forget about me.”

“Then who would kiss you?” Minato buried his face in Ryoji’s scarf, finding an exposed stretch of neck to kiss.

Ryoji held him even tighter. “Your lips feel nice.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep kissing you.” Minato stood on tiptoe as he moved up Ryoji’s neck.

“We only have an hour and then I-”

Minato clasped Ryoji’s scarf tightly in his hands and kissed him on the lips.

He couldn’t help it. Ryoji opened his mouth obediently, accepting Minato’s tongue in his mouth. It felt like electricity running through his body, causing everything to stand on end.

He jumped back.

Minato wobbled slightly before standing up properly again.

“I don’t understand.”

“I-” Ryoji wiped his mouth, wiping away the mix of his and Minato’s drool. “I’m not even human.”

“So?”

“So...you should do this stuff with a cute girl!”

“Why?”

“Well…”

Minato sighed. “I’ve been with cute girls.” He leaned against the coffin once more. “I’d much rather be with you.”

“Ah...um…”

Minato actually brushed his hair out of his face.

Damn he was hard to resist when both his eyes stared out at you. Ryoji squirmed under the gaze.

“You really love me?”

“Almost as much as I think you love me.”

“I...uh…”

He wasn’t exactly wrong. Ryoji loved Minato enough to risk manifesting during the Dark Hour just to see him. Loved Minato enough to die for him. Loved Minato enough to…

Unsure of exactly what he intended to do, Ryoji surged forward, pressing Minato against the coffin. He grabbed Minato’s hands, holding them tight, and pressed his lips tight against his captive’s.

Minato returned the kiss.

Ryoji pressed his groin against Minato, making sure he could feel just how hard he’d gotten. Even now he could feel the blood surging to that part of his body.

“You do make me feel very human,” he whispered harshly in Minato’s ears.

Minato smiled up at him. “Then be human.”

Ryoji ran kisses up Minato’s neck, sliding off his school blazer for better access. He raised a knee, sliding it up between Minato’s legs. 

Things were definitely moving down there.

He kissed Minato again, lifting his arms so his partner was forced on tiptoe once more.

“I want you.”

“Then take me.”

Ryoji slipped off his scarf. With one hand, he pressed MInato against him, dragging one hand down behind MInato’s back. He then brought Minato’s hands together, tying them snuggly in his scarf.

“To keep you warm.”

Minato looked slightly confused, but didn’t argue. Ryoji kissed him again. Minato once more returned the kiss.

Okay. That probably meant he was still fine with this. 

Ryoji once more pressed him against the coffin.

He nipped Minato’s bottom lip. Minato shuddered beneath him. 

“Keep going?”

“Whatever’s good,” replied Minato softly. Despite his soft words, the cold air gave his harsh breaths and rising temperature away.

Ryoji slid his hands down Minato’s body. He untied the ribbon from the school uniform, keeping it draped around Minato’s neck.

He paused on MInato’s chest, pinching his skin through his thin school shirt. It didn’t take long to get to the nipples, pinching them hard. Minato gasped.

Ryoji rubbed the shirt against sensitive skin.

He kissed MInato again.

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

“I don’t care.”

“Oh?”

Ryoji dropped a hand, pressing it against Minato’s groin even as his other hand continued playing with his nipples.

Minato was definitely filling out his pants more than usual.

Ryoji began massaging that lump.

MInato let out a slow, long, groan.

“Still neutral?”

Minato leaned his head back, staring up at the green sky.

Ryoji slid his hand from Minato’s chest to his belt, carefully undoing just the belt which kept his pants up. As long as the weapon belt didn’t get in the way, he saw no reason to remove it.

Not like he expected any trouble from Shadows. He and Minato were too strong for anything which might crawl out of Tartarus.

Still, he made sure Minato could hear the hiss of his belt unwinding. And the clatter when Ryoji dropped it to the ground. Still massaging Minato’s groin, he began working on the pants button and zipper.

“Ryoji?”

“Hmm?”

Got it!

“This doesn’t have to be one-sided.”

“Don’t worry.” He slipped the massaging hand into the loosened pants to rub against Minato’s underwear. A small spot of moisture indicated some pre-cum. “It won’t be.”

He reached into Minato’s underwear with his free hand and pushed up with the other.

Minato groaned as the hand hit his bare cock.

Ryoji pulled it out, wrapping his mouth around it before the cold had a chance to act.

His wandering hand wrapped around Minato, clutching his ass and encouraging him to push his petite cock further in.

Without a belt in the way, he even managed to sneak his hand under the clothing.

MInato’s bare skin felt nice against his hand.

Ryoji’s tongue massaged the bottom of Minato’s shaft. 

He dropped Minato’s pants, peeling away the underwear as well, so he could massage his lover’s balls in his free hand.

Not easy with his mouth there.

So he moved to playing entirely with Minato’s ass while his mouth worried about his dick.

With two hands back there, he was able to play with the hole some too.

Minato’s cock practically jumped in anticipation.

Ryoji pulled his mouth part way off, so he could massage the head with his tongue. 

And breathe.

“Ryo-yoji.”

Ryoji pressed the tip of his tongue against Minato’s urethra. The slick pre-cum tasted nice.

He rolled his tongue all around Minato’s head, exploring it.

Minato groaned more loudly than he had yet.

Ryoji began running a finger around Minato’s asshole.

“Ryoji?”

Ryoji finally released Minato’s cock from his mouth, quickly wrapping a hand around it to ensure it didn’t get too cold.

“Hmm?”

MInato was staring down at him, face all flushed.

If it wasn’t the cutest thing ever, Ryoji didn’t know what was.

“Is this what you want?”

“No.” He admitted. “I want to be inside of you. Are you going to get small on me if I let go?”

“I'll keep it warm.”

“Your hands are tied.”

“Then maybe you should have tied your scarf there instead.”

Ryoji stood, still cupping MInato’s cock with one hand. With the other he brushed Minato’s face.

“You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Ryoji pressed Minato tight against him, finally moving his hand so he could work on untying the scarf. He slid Minato’s cock between his still clothed legs to help ensure it stayed warm.

“No jerks.”

“I promise.”

“Yeah.” Ryoji grinned mischievously. “Yeah, you do.”

He moved Minato’s hands to his front, encouraging Minato to wrap his hands around his own cock. He then tied them together once more. It hurt a little not to see Minato’s head peeking out from the yellow and black scarf, but the idea he might cum in it made up for the visual issue.

“Warm enough?”

“Hmm-hmm.”

Ryoji pushed Minato to his knees. MInato slowly dropped down, careful not to hurt his knees too much on the cement.

Okay, so this wasn’t the comfiest place he’d ever conceived of having sex. No way they could do it in the dorm though.

“We should use the love hotel next time.”

Next time? Yeah. He’d like that.

“We should.”

He pressed Minato’s face against his groin.

MInato’s tongue and mouth went to work trying to get the pants off.

He got the belt surprisingly quickly, and the zipper, but the button on Ryoji’s fly clearly gave him trouble.

Personally, Ryoji enjoyed watching him try.

His pants loosened, the button undone.

Ryoji slid his head back, staring up to the sky. He couldn’t help but feel like the waning moon judged him.

Minato began to suck on the area of his pants he’d already moistened with his own precum.

He no longer cared what the moon thought.

Absentmindedly, Ryoji stroked Minato’s hair. It felt so soft.

He tilted Minato’s head up to look at him. Those thin lips were soft too.

Ryoji turned Minato’s head back down. With his free hand, he grasped his cock, pulling it out of its cotton confines.

Minato didn’t need much prompting. He slid his tongue along Ryoji’s exposed head, sliding skin back with his tongue.

Ryoji slid Minato’s mouth down his entirety, listening intently for any choking sounds. There was a slight gagging sound.

Ryoji slid him part way off. He could feel Minato take a deep breath.

He slid Minato back over his cock. It throbbed against Minato’s tongue.

It felt so good having his cock inside Minato! 

Ryoji’s hand began to move in a steady rhythm. Forward. Backward. On and off. He slid Minato down all the way to his base and back to his tip. Back down again.

He closed his eyes, taking in all the sensations. Minato’s soft hair. His warm tongue along Ryoji’s cock. The slurping sounds as his lips embraced and released.

Ryoji let out a long groan, holding Minato’s head further down as he shuddered.

He felt so close.

He thought about how Minato had squirmed having his ass played with.

Ryoji pulled his lover off of him, breathing hard.

A thin trail of cum connected his tip to Minato’s tongue.

“Turn over.”

Was that his voice? It sounded so deep. So husky.

He glanced down at Minato’s tied hands. Moisture leaked through the scarf.

Minato obediently turned around. Ryoji bent him over. 

“Careful.”

Huh? Oh. Yeah. He couldn’t support himself with his hands tied around his cock, could he?

Ryoji hoisted Minato back to his feet, pressing him against the coffin.

“Spread your legs.”

Minato obliged.

Ryoji rubbed his hard dick against his ass. He placed a pair of fingers in Minato’s mouth. His other hand reached down to massage his lover’s exposed balls.

Minato sucked on Ryoji’s fingers hard, slathering them with saliva.

Good.

Ryoji brought his slicked fingers down to play with Minato’s anus.

He slowly slid one slick finger in.

If one finger was this tight, how was he going to get his whole dick in there?

Well, no way to find out unless he tried. He shoved his second finger in.

Minato groaned, a low noise straight from the throat.

It reminded Ryoji of a dog’s growl.

He bit Minato’s ear. “I’m going to leave my mark on you, okay?”

“Hmm-hmm-hmm.”

That sounded like a yes? He pressed against Minato, giving him a chance to argue the point as he drove his fingers in far as they could go.

Another moan.

Ryoji knelt down to apply tongue directly to ass hole. Minato squirmed as Ryoji looped his tongue around his hole.

Ryoji slid it in.

“Just…”

“Hmm?”

“Please…”

Ryoji began sucking, moving his tongue along Minato’s walls. He imagined his cock in there, rubbing it slightly with a free hand. Ensuring it was ready.

It was still slick from Minato’s saliva.

“I want you inside,” whispered Minato.

Ryoji stood again, sliding Minato down slightly so his ass jutted out.

That did not look comfortable, but Minato offered no complaint.

Ryoji pressed his dick right against Minato’s entrance, holding his hips so he didn’t fall over.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“It might hurt.” Ryoji pressed himself against Minato’s entrance slightly to accentuate the point. Even just getting the tip in felt tight.

“Then go slow.”

“I love you.”

“Hmm.”

Ryoji pushed in a little further.

“I want to be with you.”

A little more. Minato let out a little yelp.

“It feels right...being inside you.”

A little bit more.

“Mmm.”

He was about halfway now. Given that neither of them had ever done this, maybe that was a good place to start.

Ryoji slowly began to pull out.

“I’m glad you refuse to forget me.”

Back in. Minato gasped. He looked so good, head against the coffin, mouth open wide.

“Mind if I go a little further in each time?”

“You better.”

Ryoji grinned, pulling part way out again. Just his tip remained inside.

And then back in.

Minato grunted.

Out to the tip.

Back in a little further than before.

Out. In. Out. In.

He formed a pattern, slow and careful. He could tell Minato’s ass wasn’t really ready for him, but he wanted to be inside. All the way inside.

And there!

Minato shuddered when Ryoji got all the way in, barely able to take it.

Ryoji leaned forward to kiss him. Their drool mingled as he enjoyed the warmth of his lover’s ass.

Of his soulmate’s ass.

“How you doing?”

“Mouth or ass?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to cum in my mouth or my ass?”

“Hmm.”

Ryoji pulled out again.

“I’m not human. Maybe I can go multiple times. Slick your ass with cum. Cum in it again? Then pour a ton in your mouth?”

“Before the Dark Hour ends?”

Ryoji slammed back in, causing Minato to stroke his own dick.

Minato was right, he didn’t have time to move slow.

Given how close he’d already been it didn’t surprise him that he cummed quickly. He held MInato’s hips tight, nails digging into flesh so he wouldn’t let go, as he shuddered.

He slid out, bringing cum with him.

Unsure what else to do, he slid Minato down to clean his cock with his tongue.

Minato obliged.

And sure enough, he rose stronge once again.

Ryoji grinned.

“Lay down.”

Minato slid down, resting his back on the cement.

Ryoji lifted his legs, raising his ass for re-entry.

“You ready?”

Minato nodded slightly.

Ryoji slid back in.

It was nice, seeing Minato’s face this time. And the way his hands wiggled in the scarf, trying to let go or jerk off, Ryoji couldn’t tell.

Dick warm inside, he took a moment to untie his scarf from Minato’s dick.

Minato relaxed, resting his arms at his side.

“You look swollen.”

Ryoji wrapped his scarf loosely around the dick itself, this time letting the head poke out.

“Can you thrust?”

Minato nodded, lifting himself up with his arms.

Good. Ryoji slid one hand under his ass and placed the other on his dick.

“Go.”

Once more, Minato obliged. It wasn’t as intense as Ryoji would have liked, but the cum from earlier made Minato’s ass quite slick.

It felt good.

And allowed him to return the favor. He grasped Minato’s dick, scarf between his hand and bare skin, and began to jerk as close to in time with the thrusts as he could manage.

They both moaned.

They both shuddered.

They both cummed.

Ryoji leaned down, sliding his dick out of Minato’s ass with his movement, to lick some of Minato’s cum off. It dripped down, coating his hand and scarf.

“You okay?”

Minato slowly sat. Ryoji smiled to see some of his cum drip from his partner’s ass.

Without warning, Minato grabbed him for another deep kiss.

“Is that yes?”

Minato nodded.

With a grin, Ryoji slid his moist scarf off of Minato’s dick. Without really thinking the action through, he brought it up to his face and gave a long sniff.

If he weren’t so exhausted he felt certain he would have grown hard again just from that.

Good to know.

Minato slowly rose to his feet, glancing around for his discarded clothes.

“Yeah. Love hotel next time.”

“Agreed.” Ryoji stood as well, pulling his own clothes back on.

Next time. Those words felt so good to hear.

“When do you want to meet again?”

“You’ll agree?”

“Yeah.” Ryoji slid his belt back on. “I still owe you an oral orgasm, right?”

MInato blushed slightly, but still stepped toward him.

“I like having you inside me.”

“Good, because I like being there.”

Ryoji wrapped his scarf back around his neck. Minato’s scent wafted off of it.

“Maybe we could…”

“Hmm?”

“I just wish we could go on a proper date.”

To Ryoji’s surprise, Minato wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“It’s okay.”

“You okay just having sex?”

Minato kissed him. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do. But,” he kissed Ryoji again, “I do like you inside me.”

“It feels right,” agreed Ryoji. “Guess it’s pretty literal for us, huh?”

“Soul mates.”

“Like roommates.” Ryoji returned the embrace. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

“Thanks. I really hope Fuuka was asleep.”

Good point. He didn’t get all of it, but given her abilities she could very well have watched the whole thing.

“I’ll walk you most of the way to your dorm.”

“Good plan.”

Minato looped an arm around Ryoji’s waist. With a big grin, Ryoji returned the favor.

  
  


**THEN**

“You’re very dear to me,” muttered the strange Dark Hour boy.

Minato Arisato stared at him through bleary eyes.

“I’ve never had any other friend.”

“Me neither,” admitted the teen.

“Can we play a game?”

“Mitsuru would catch us.”

“Oh.”

Minato slid out of his covers, sitting on the bed properly. He patted the bed, indicating for Pharos to sit beside him. “What did you want to play?”

“Hide and seek.”

“Heh.”

Pharos pulled himself on the bed. “What?”

“I used to play that with my imaginary friend.”

“Imaginary?”

“An imaginary friend can come with you when you move. Human friends don’t.”

“I hope I can come when you move.”

Minato smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Hmm. It feels...right having you around.”

“It feels right being here. I wish I could help you and your friends more.”

“I wish I could help you get your memories back.”

“It’s okay.” Pharos swung his feet off the side of the bed. “I’m making new ones.”

“Are they good?”

“Yes. I hope by spending more time with you, I’ll have many more good ones.”

“Me.”

Pharos grinned at him.

**NOW**

Minato sat on his bed, hair still wet from his rather necessary shower. The sky no longer looked green and street lights shined.

He touched his ear where Ryoji had bit him.

He’d be sore tomorrow, he didn’t doubt. Luckily, only Akihiko had been awake when he got home, and he just assumed Minato had been out doing some solo training.

Hopefully, he didn’t tell anyone more suspicious about it. Yukari would blow a gasket.

“I made some more good memories with you,” he whispered before thumping down on his bed.

Why did Ryoji have to leave? Why did they have to fight?

There had to be some way to stay together.

He had realized Ryoji was Pharos almost immediately. And then, after interacting with Ryoji, he’d realized that Pharos had been his imaginary friend when he was little. When he still lived in mental health facilities to try and handle his trauma.

His memories had been nearly completely wiped. He didn’t even recognize his parents when shown pictures.

But he knew Pharos immediately. No one else ever saw him.

Had he really been imaginary? Or had it simply been because of the Dark Hour?

Whatever the case, he had his first friend back.

And he didn’t want to lose him.

He loved him too much to let go without a fight.


End file.
